Given the equation: $-7x + 8y = -42$ What is the $x$ -intercept?
Answer: The $x$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $x$ -axis. This happens when $y$ is zero. Set $y$ to zero and solve for $x$ $-7x + (8)(0) = -42$ $-7x = -42$ $(-\dfrac{1}{7}) \cdot (-7x) = (-\dfrac{1}{7}) \cdot (-42)$ $x = 6$ This line intersects the $x$ -axis at $(6, 0)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(6, 0)$